mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Awakening of Auger
Part 1 Far far out away from the island of the mainland, zipangu, and the mist continent, within the ocean bordering a medium sized continent, that is dominated by a large mountain range, and many small islands around it, deep in the waves, a wreck of an ancient vessel sits, a vessel made of metal, with large cannons, and armaments that held the entire ocean at ransom, a vague humanoid statuette rests, covered in sediment and coral, a small dizzle of water leaks inside the statuettes piping, these small drops drop into a small chamber that holds a small burning orb. Those droplets instantly evaporate upon touching the orb of burning rock, and the steam goes through the piping of the statuette, into a once well oiled, and cleaned piston, now covered in the grime of centuries of resting beneath the waves, and the pressure of the steam, manages to push the piston ever so slightly, allowing it to contact the opposite end of the shaft, which sets off a small series of internal explosions, causing the other pistons to go off, starting the once burning heart of the statuette again, two smoldering eyes open and stare out of the statuettes face, his soul returned, and his heart burning. The figure encased in sediment, looks at the world once again after having thought his death would last forever, and he struggles to free himself of his prison of coral, sand, and tarnish, his ancient gears and pistons breaking the restraining grime away from them. The figure releases steam from his mouth as he breaks his right arm free of it's prison of coral and sediment, and it right arm reaches up and tear off the sediment and rock that constrict his body. He breaks himself free and casts his gaze at the once beautiful Bridge of his warship, to see his old comrades as statuettes of coral, and muck, and he inwardly cries, seeing his men still at thier posts even after the many centuries of them being sunken by the Great Serpent, he stands and staggers unused to the feeling of living and moving. The ancient figure walks, past the once active helms of his great ship, and he rests his hand on the vaguely circular shaped helm, his hand consisting of thousands of small moving parts still moves at full mobility as he looks at his hand's 'palm' and moves all his fingers. The figure walks to the wrecked windows of his bridge and looks down at the bow of his ship, and the 3 once gleaming metal turrets with their large bore cannons, which at had in sent many ships to a fate simialr to his own's fate. The figure looks about at the large expanse of the oceanic world that so much of his fleet rests sunken for centuries, to possibly never again terrorize the seas, he turns and begins to climb the top structure of the sunken vessel and he sees that his ship rests on the side of a sandbar, a about thirty feet from the surface from the highest point of his beloved vessel. The man of gears, pistons, gyro's, and many other steam driven components starts to climb to the surface, out of the gleaming blue ocean he'd been resting in, for such a long span of time. As he breaks through the waves of the surface unto the tiny isle of sand admist the massive ocean, he sits and laughs, his laugh creaking like a machine that hasn't been oiled in years The man of tarnished and dirty metal grins, his under hanging metal jaw creaking at the movement. "so .. I. . the Great Admiral. . still .. lives. . ." He stopped and looked out over the waves, that once held his massive navy, the greatest navy in the world, unstoppable, and relentless, as man needed sleep, he and his Compatriots did not, for they were the Steam Driven, the beings of metal flesh, and blood of steam. "How long. .have we rested. . beneath these waves. . .since Keltura the Great Serpent sent us to our doom. . I wish I knew. . . but. . for now. . .I will wait. . as I have. . . no. . as WE have. . .for the entire spance. . of time we've spent in those waves. . " The ancient Admiral sees dark clouds cover the bright blue sky, and as the waves buffet the small sandbar he rests upon he knows who comes, the destroyer of his fleet, the creator of the sea, Keltura. A massive head of a serpent like beast breaks the surface and rises into the air looking down on the man of metal, and it speaks a tongue of an ancient dialect 'i See a creature of metal flesh and steam blood, .. who should have perished long ago. . how have you, the leader of the Great Metal fleet survived, Admiral, Auger" Auger chuckles his metal body creaking, and looks up at Keltura* "i know not .. for your waves bid me a final farewell so long ago. . but maybe. . it seems. . fate needs me once again , . . . for maybe as i once protected the human race, i may do so again . . " month later, and far from that sandbar On a large mountain island alone in the sea, a single single figure draped in a large ragged cloak walks up a small path leading up to to the middle of the mountain were in a small cave rests, the figure makes his way into the entrance of the cave and goes through the various tunnels until he reaches what he was looking for, a large set of gold copper doors, long since covered in dust from a millienna of unuse, and he sets his armored pal against the center of the door were the knob would normally be, and he actives the mechanism to open the door, to his greatest creation, his Great Manufactory, he walks inside as the doors slide away, and casts his two smoldering eyes at the massive cavern that lays filled with unactive machinery, long lines of mechanical limbs hang from the ceiling, unmoving since the day his great people were defeated by keltura. "so . .this is what happened to my hall. . lifeless. .and dead. . " Steam hisses from Auger's large under hanging metal jaw. Auger walks forward ontop the catwalk to the far end of the massive chamber, were a single white marble seat rests, and he sits on his throne, and he looks back at the derelict facility of his* "how long have we slept. . my once proud warriors. . .now laying still . .and lifeless. . .as statues gathering dust, while our cousins the Hrelgasht, the Dromas, and the Northkal. . have been fighting struggling to live their lives in a world that no longer needs true heros. . .like those of old which had slain many demons and monsters, .. how long. .till their fires are extinguished by the waters of the other nations. . ." Inside the core of the manufactory a spark ignites the rest of the large burning rock, making the cold pipes hiss as the heat goes through them. "How long have they suffered in a war that's claimed so many of their lives. . when we could have protected our comrades. . .from the vile scum known as mamono. . or the honorless FILTH known as the order. . .but while they have been fighting, all we've done is slept. . . .. letting them slowly fade from glory and power. . to small nations barely clinging to the old ways. . the ways taught to all of those that worships the three. . Molgera, Keltura, and The Third .. how long will we let those brave honorable warriors suffer when they should not have need to suffer, . . if we were awake. . ." The heat from the core starts to create steam in the pipes making pistons and gears slowly turn, struggling to awaken after a long slumber. Auger stands and lifts his arms* "Awake my beloved Manufactory. . awake and let the Steam Driven live once more! For we must save our brethren so their fires in their hearts may never extinguish. . For they are the ones that will save this world! From these two pathetic forces. . the mamono and the order. . .both weak and barbaric. .holding no knowledge of the ancient ways! The ways that will give us strength to raise from our slumber, to go out and give salvation to our brethren .. weather their made of flesh and bone, or of steam and metal. . we must unite with them . .and crush those that endanger our sacred traditions. . so AWAKE! AWAKE MY GREAT MANUFACTORY! LIVE AGAIN!" The core of the great cavern ignites and the pistons and gears start to move, picking up pace to their king's call, to awake and bring forth his army, the long mechanical arms awaken and start to pick up pieces of metal and shape them into the soon to be bodies of the steam driven, whose cores were left in the mountain to rest until they were needed. The boilers start to take in water and make steam pour through the pipes forcing the great smoke stacks up through the rock and dirt of the mountain to break free into the sky and open up to release the black smoke of the manufactory now fully awakened to bring to life the Steam Driven, Auger's people.